


You Surround Me

by silentdescant



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth closes her eyes and imagines the soft guitar melody blanketing her, surrounding and protecting her like Daryl is now, actually. He's still awake, she can tell by the way he's breathing in sync with her, but his arms are tight around her the way they used to lie together outside the walls.</p>
<p>Beth starts humming along with the music, because she really can't resist, and she feels Daryl shift behind her. His long hair brushes against the nape of her neck as he moves and the tickle sends a shiver down her bare arms, raising goosebumps. Daryl follows them with his fingertips, caressing her arm from elbow to wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Surround Me

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned this as a scene in a much longer Daryl/Beth fic, but I'm impatient and it stands alone just fine, so here's some porn for you all. Gotta get back in practice writing het. Thanks to Raquel for the quick beta <3

It's been so long since they've been able to relax, it feels strange to be lying on a comfortable bed with her knife put away in a drawer. It's even stranger to be listening to music from a stereo, and for a ceiling fan to be gently pushing cool air across her skin. Beth closes her eyes and imagines the soft guitar melody blanketing her, surrounding and protecting her like Daryl is now, actually. He's still awake, she can tell by the way he's breathing in sync with her, but his arms are tight around her the way they used to lie together outside the walls.

Beth starts humming along with the music, because she really can't resist, and she feels Daryl shift behind her. His long hair brushes against the nape of her neck as he moves and the tickle sends a shiver down her bare arms, raising goosebumps. Daryl follows them with his fingertips, caressing her arm from elbow to wrist.

Wordlessly, they move together, rolling as one by an unspoken agreement so Beth is face down on the bed and Daryl half on top of her. He keeps his weight off to the side, for now, and just leans over her back to kiss her cheek. His hands move from her arms to her sides to pull up her shirt. She lets him do it, just waits while he exposes her lower back. He never goes very far when he's stripping her, and she's always curious when he'll back off and let her take over. It's never quite at the same point.

This time, Daryl straddles her thighs and slides his hands all the way up to her shoulders beneath her t-shirt. It's almost like a back massage just because of the weight Daryl's resting on his hands and Beth wiggles a little to encourage him. It takes him a moment to pick up on the hint, but when he does, he starts kneading her back in earnest.

"Mmmmmm," Beth sighs, long and low when he pushes against the small of her back. She can feel him getting hard against her every time he leans down.

Since he's definitely not going to do it himself, Beth reaches down and pulls her underwear down under her ass. She can't go any further because of how Daryl's straddling her, but hopefully it's enough to show she's ready to get to the naked portion of the evening. Sure enough, he scoots back, widening his stance as he sits upright, and undoes the fly of his pants. Beth grins at the unmistakable sound of his zipper drawing down.

Unfortunately, the moment Daryl lies back on top of her, his cock snug against her ass, Beth hears clomping footsteps outside the door. The person walks by the bedroom and another door opens and closes. Beth touches Daryl's hand and whispers, urgently, "Wait, who was that?"

"Carl," Daryl answers immediately. Beth doesn't ask how he knows that for sure, but she believes him.

They can't have sex with Carl in the next room. They're just not that quiet--at least, Beth isn't--and she's not about to put on a show for a teenage boy. She groans in frustration and shakes her head against the pillow.

Daryl gets off the bed and turns the volume up on the stereo. He looks sort of ridiculous, still fully dressed with his cock hanging out of his open pants, but his expression is hopeful. Beth takes a moment to consider before finally nodding and taking off her underwear. Daryl takes off his pants as well and comes back to the bed.

He leans over her and brushes his lips against her ear. "You'll have to be quiet," he whispers. "Think you can?"

Beth drops her gaze to his hand, where he's leaning his weight on the bed. "Think you can make me?" she asks.

The bed dips as Daryl climbs on and settles on top of her again. Their bare legs tangle together and Daryl's arms envelop her, one curling around her waist, his palm flat against her stomach, and the other beneath her neck so he can cover her mouth with his hand. She's surrounded by him, and their bodies fit together so well. Beth fills in every negative space between Daryl and the bed. It's safe in his arms. It's too warm and confined and she can hardly move, but it's somehow relaxing to the point that Beth's eyes flutter closed as she sighs.

Daryl positions his cock against her ass and rocks their bodies together, pressing her up into each slow thrust with his hand firm on her abdomen. She hooks one foot around his calf to lock them close. It's achingly hot, the slick of Daryl's precome on her skin, and Beth is wet, her cunt throbs with want, but she can't touch herself with Daryl so entwined around her. She moans against his hand.

"Shhh," he breathes in her ear, but he knows what she wants. The hand on her belly inches downward, teasing at her pubic hair. Daryl's a surprisingly patient tease, Beth has discovered lately. He'll gladly hold himself back for ages just to drive Beth to the very edge of sanity before getting them off together.

Beth rolls her hips, trying to get his fingers in the right place, but he knows her, knows her body, and she can feel his smile as he moves with her. She wants him to fuck her, but it's not going to happen. Not right now. They don't have any birth control, and Daryl won't take that chance.

"Stay quiet," he tells her. "Use the pillow if you have to." Then he moves his hand away from her mouth and uses it to spread her thighs apart. She's flat against the bed now and she shoves both hands up under the pillow to press it to her face and muffle the noises she can't help but make.

She feels so wet there's sure to be a damp spot on the sheets, and Daryl hasn't even touched her cunt yet. He drops kisses to her shoulders, the nape of her neck, her cheek, and resituates himself so his cock is between her thighs. It slides up against her clit. Beth isn't prepared; she shudders and gasps at the sudden contact, and if not for Daryl's hands spreading her open, she'd have kicked him accidentally.

As hot as it is to have Daryl almost fucking her like this, it's not quite enough to get her off. She whines into the pillow. Thankfully Daryl takes the hint and brings his hand back into the mix. He cups himself, pushing the shaft of his cock between the lips of her cunt, and uses two fingers to tease her clit.

"Oh, shit, Daryl!" Beth cries.

"Stay quiet, Bethy," he hisses. "The music ain't that loud. You don't want me to stop, do you?"

"Don't you dare stop," she replies in an undertone. "How are you so damn calm? Oh--Oh, God, Daryl."

"I ain't calm, I'm just quiet," he says, and Beth can hear the breathiness of his voice, she knows he's not unaffected by what they're doing, but she envies his ability to keep his head. "Use the pillow," he tells her.

Beth turns her face into the pillow just in time for Daryl to speed up the motion of his hand. He's relentless now as he strokes her, no longer teasing, now focused and determined to make her come. His cock is leaking against the inside of her thigh, dripping precome down onto the bedsheet; clearly his concentration is elsewhere, as he's given no thought to maintaining his own position.

Beth loses focus of Daryl, though, and all she has room for in her mind is the feel of his rough, strong hands on her body. She's so close, she can't even speak now, can't make any of the noises caught in her throat because she doesn't have the breath to release them. It's not until after Daryl pushes her over the edge that all of her moans and cries escape in a rush, thankfully muffled by the pillow. He keeps stroking her clit after she's come, but she's never managed a second orgasm like that. She can only tolerate the touch for a moment longer before she's involuntarily squirming against him, oversensitized.

Daryl comes a moment later, about the time Beth regains her senses. He shoots on the back of her thigh and keeps rubbing against her mindlessly as he catches his breath. Beth is so impressed by the fact that he doesn't make any noise at all other than harsh, gasping breaths. She wonders, as she often does, what it would take to make him cry out, make him moan aloud. She wants to try. She wants to be the one to make him lose control, the way he does for her.

He doesn't collapse on top of her; he's too aware of his own body compared to hers, even though she's told him countless times that she likes his weight pressing her to the bed. Instead, he rolls carefully to the side and leaves his arm and leg thrown over her, and that's enough. Beth's t-shirt is sweaty and so is Daryl's, but for now, it's comfortable. The evening is too warm to give Beth a chill, even with a damp shirt.

The music is too loud, but neither of them are getting up now to lower the volume. Beth closes her eyes and turns on her side to nestle back and snuggle. Daryl's an excellent snuggler, because he holds onto her so tightly, and he holds still and doesn't fidget. They spoon their legs together and after a few moments, Daryl's breathing syncs with Beth's, and she starts to feel like they're one person. They've merged their bodies and souls, and the music surrounds her again like Daryl's arms and it becomes part of her too. It's all part of this moment, and Beth promises herself she'll never forget it, like she's filed away countless other moments in her memory. Her moments with Daryl are special, because they mean happiness and safety, and she can't ever take that for granted.


End file.
